


Haste & Heartbeat (The Now We Don Our Tinhat Apparel Remix)

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Community: jentfic_remix, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, fangirls really are right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haste & Heartbeat (The Now We Don Our Tinhat Apparel Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make Haste, I Feel Your Heartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2813) by bubbly. 



> The idea of a Telephone challenge was too attractive for me and so... this was born. I hope you guys like it!

_The problem with Jun is that he's perfected the art of carelessly glancing at people so much that the objects of his affections never know if it’s on purpose or not._

_Just a sideways glance that lingers a little too long. Long enough to make them care, but short enough to drive them needlessly crazy with doubt._

_Then it becomes a stare that starts at the nape and then goes down, sliding down the back._

_By the time they've upgraded to brushing shoulders in crowded hallways and smirks that disappear as soon as they're noticed, Nino has decided to take matters into his own hands._

\---

hello, minna-san!!!! i just translated last Nino interview! hope you like it!

 **NK:** Hm. Destiny is a daunting word, isn't it? Not a tiny word, like 'table' or 'tomato'. - laughter - But it's also an important word.

I think most of us believe in destiny, or at least we want to. It's... comforting to believe in destiny, to think that everything happens for a reason.

It makes me think of Arashi - we never planned it, it just happened and it has worked out well, so I guess you could say it was 'destiny'.

But even then, we had to work hard to get to where we are now.

So destiny alone is not enough. You can get a good hand, but you need to play your cards well. Aaah, that was cliched, right? But I think it's true! You have to work with what you have and keep working hard at it. Effort and destiny. That leads to happiness.

For example, if you have a friend who wants something, but he can’t afford it. You can simply buy it for him, but that’s too easy and he’ll probably be disappointed. He has to get it himself, but you need to nudge him towards that goal. Take matters into your own hands.

\---

**happysanta:** omg that sounds so SCARY

 **konekobus:** what? nino taking matters INTO HIS OWN HANDS? you’d probably end up dead in some ditch somewhere

 **happysanta:** you know what would be even worse? nino helping you out with your crush

 **konekobus:** nudging means ‘spanish fly, alcohol and a locked room’

 **happysanta:** LOL exactly

\---

'Just fuck him already,' somebody hisses into his ear and Jun nods. The whole room looks like they're trapped in a fish tank and Jun can't even find his own feet.

His eyes wander around the room and when they hit _him_ , all charm and allure, perfect decadence slowly sauntering towards the floor, he's sprung back to his senses.

He manages to walk towards him and the grin is involuntary, but telling.

 **'Hey,'** he grunts.

Kame grabs him by the wrist and Jun crashes against his body. Kame's hair is silky, but wet and his lips are even softer than he thought they'd be.

\---

** Matsumoto Jun, Kamenashi Kazuya star in "building drama" **

Posted on May 6, 2012 by 

[ tokyograph ](http://www.tokyograph.com/)

Fuji TV will broadcast a new drama series this summer called "Building Dream," starring Matsumoto (28) as a 'charismatic young businessman' and Kamenashi (26) as am 'ambitious newcomer'. Both of them have starred in _Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo_ and in _Gokusen_ , but this will be the first time that they have been cast together.

The drama will show the struggles of young men starting to work and the strong discipline of the workplace. It will showcase the bonds of friendship that can form in every circumstance.

The supporting cast features Yamada Yuu, Kimura Yoshino and Matsuoka Masahiro (TOKIO).

"Building Dream" is scheduled for Fridays at 10:00pm, premièring on July 27.

\---

  
**happysanta:** DID YOU HEAR?

 **konekobus:** about what?

 **happysanta:** matsujun and kame new dorama

 **konekobus:** you mean like together?

 **happysanta:** YEEEEEEEEEEEES

 **konekobus:** what’s it called? BITCHFEST? VIVA LA DIVA? Is it about two fashion designers who fall in love?

 **happysanta:** don’t be mean XDDD nah, it’s about building stuff

 **konekobus:** you mean LIKE CONSTRUCTION WORKERS?

 **happysanta:** hahahaha no, like businessmen

 **konekobus:** oh that’s too bad … are they gay businessmen in love?

\---

  
__  
Elevators can be the closest thing to hell. Kame runs his hands over the fabric of his jeans and licks his lips over and over again. Every now and then, he glances towards Jun.

_He thanks his - and Jun's - penchant for sunglasses, because he's not sure what would happen if Jun's eyes met his hungry looks._

_Jun could be nicer about everything and try to look ugly, but no. He just _has_ to look... To look **like that** , to lean against the wall and close his eyes and grin and nod his head to the music and Kame curses under his breath and resigns himself to another night of wet dreams._

\---

_Wink Up – Dengouban, September 2012_

**From:** Ninomiya Kazunari

 **To:** Matsumoto Jun (Arashi)

Have you been taking good care of my gift?

_Wink Up – Dengouban, October 2012_

**From:** Matsumoto Jun  
 **To:** Nino

Yes, I'm taking good care of the turtle.

_Wink Up – Dengouban, November 2012_

**From:** Maruyama Ryouhei  
 **To:** Matsumoto Jun

You have a turtle?! Cool!

 **From:** Nagase Tomoya  
 **To:** Jun-kun

I heard Nino helped you get yourself a turtle. Congratulations!

 **From:** Tanaka Koki  
 **To:** Matsumoto Jun

Take good care of that turtle. They may seem slow, but sometimes they run away.

 **From:** Yamashita Tomohisa  
 **To:** Matsumoto Jun

Are you bringing the turtle to the Countdown? I want to meet it!

 **From:** Akanishi Jin  
 **To:** Matsumoto Jun

I'm sure you'll take good care of it, just don't lose it like when you lost that bunny.

_Wink Up – Dengouban, December 2012_

**From:** Matsumoto Jun  
 **To** : everybody

... Yes, I have been taking good care of that turtle. Now stop it.

\---

  


**konekobus:** TURTLE,. NINO GAVE JUN A TURTLE

 **happysanta:** … so he gave him a KAME?

 **konekobus:** dude i didn’t realize that but yeah, he did. he gave jun a turtle and everyone is like mocking poor matsujun

 **happysanta:** if a friend of mine hooked up with kame i’d mock them too

 **konekobus:** you're such a tinhat

 **happysanta:** hey, it’s a sign! it’s a damn turtle TURTLE they probably were fucking during the dorama

 **konekobus:** you think? cos kame looked like he needed to get laid

 **happysanta:** kame always looks like that

 **konekobus:** so he’s a virgin then?

 **happysanta:** it would explain a lot  


\---

  
_Jun didn't mind it when Shun just happened to be nearby and dropped by the set._

_After all, he was an expert in inappropriate behavior on sets, both as a perpetrator and a witness._

_Kisses when nobody could see._

_Hands holding under a table._

_Glances across the studio._

_Cuddling under the guise of naptime._

_Feet brushing against feet during hair and make-up._

_Words meant for only one person._

_Secret codes made out of smiles and winks._

_Groping in an empty elevator._

_Or maybe fucking in the dressing room just before their takes._

_But you needed partners for that._

\---

_OMG! It’s Toma’s interview from the_ _[ AV Club. ](http://www.avclub.com/) _ _Do you guys read it? I’m so happy this movie has showed his talent to everybody outside of Japan._

**NR:** First of all, I want to tell you that your performance was great. Did you have a hard time with the English?

 **IT:** Actually, yes, yes I did. But I had a great teacher, so in the end it worked out. I am truly grateful I was able to work with so many great actors. I never thought I would be able to do so.

 **NR:** Was this your first feature film?

 **IT:** Oh, no, I have done quite a few films back in Japan. But this was very different.

Certain things don't work the same way. A friend told me that before I came here, but even then I was a little surprised. I was really self-conscious at the beginning.

 **NR:** Was it hard to prepare for the part?

 **IT:** At first, I was scared but I was able to use that for my performance. My character's fatal flaw is fear and uncertainty, after all. His feelings ran deep, but he was scared of that. So I was able to use my fear of the character to portray him in a way I think was successful.

 **NR:** Were you inspired by something other than your personal experience?

 **IT:** Not particularly. But it’s not such an uncommon situation, isn’t it? I think everybody is surrounded by a gap. A gap between you and the rest of the world. And closing that gap, taking that leap… that is the scariest thing in the world. But I think you should always take that risk, you know? Especially if the other person is special.

\---

  
**happysanta:** special always sounds like a backhanded compliment to me

 **konekobus:** really? why?

 **happysanta:** it’s like … ‘kame is so fucking special’, like you’re annoying and weird and nobody wants to tell you

 **konekobus:** poor kame

 **happysanta:** he’s fucking matsujun! i’m not going to feel sorry for a guy that’s fucking fucking matsujun!

 **konekobus:** watch your language, missy

 **happysanta:** you sound like my mom

 **konekobus:** oh sorry :P but seriously they’re not fucking

 **happysanta:** ohright kame is still divorcing akanishi! but he totally gave them his blessing already

 **konekobus:** i don’t think kame would wait ‘til marriage

 **happysanta:** but jun would! he’s a dork under the douchebag  


\---

  
_Jun's cheery voice was like nails on a chalkboard._

_He was doing it on purpose, because everything Jun did had one. There was nothing random about him, just impassive perfection._

_And the way he was flaunting whatever it was that he was flaunting was only meant for him, wasn't it?_

_Just to make him miserable, just to drive the point home._

_Over._

_It was over._

_Over. Jun was over him. Over them._

_He frowned. Jun might have been, but he sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy._

\---

Dear Koyamama fans!!! Here I have the latest column. Koyama is such a sweetie!  
  
Ask Koyamama!

July 2013

_Dear Koyamama,_

my name is Meiko from Kanagawa and I have a question!

Last week, my good friends and I went out to the cinema. We were having a great time, but two of them - A-chan and K-kun - were not enjoying it as much as the rest of us did. Then, K-kun snapped at A-chan and they started arguing. I and my other friends were mortified. We went to the bathroom and when we came back K-kun had already left.

A-chan cried all the way home but she didn't want to talk. She really likes K-kun and I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt him.

So my question is - should I talk to K-kun?

_\- Meiko-chan_

  
_Meiko-chan,_

hello from Tokyo! This is Koyamama!

Meiko-chan, although it may seem you need to intervene, it would be very rude to do so, unless A-chan asks you to.

Believe it or not, it has also happened to me! Two friends of mine were really weird around each other. We all noticed it, but we kept it to ourselves, because it was none of our business. While it led to some awkward situations, they appreciated our sensitivity and secrecy. They solved their problems on their own and they're still happily together, so  
there's hope for K-kun and A-chan. Love can break all walls!

\---

  


**happysanta:** koyama is so special  >D

 **konekobus:** don’t be mean! he’s so sweet…

 **happysanta:** who do you think those friends were?

 **konekobus:** they don’t exist

 **happysanta:** you think? it totally sounds like koyama is outing them as assholes to the world at large

 **konekobus:** so what? he’s also talking about jun and kame?

 **happysanta:** LOL TOTALLY i mean they would so make a scene

 **konekobus:** but why?

 **happysanta:** because the meal was cold or because it was hot. no idea really. probably for the drama alone.

 **konekobus** : hey, do you have any idea why the latest sakurap talks about the couch of friendship? it doesnt make any sense

 **happysanta:** did they ever make sense?

\---

_  
It itches. Kame’s hair below his nose itches._

_His back hurts. It might be romantic, but cuddling is also torture for his tired muscles._

_He slides his fingers up and down Kame’s back until Kame’s opens his eyes._

_“Stupid. It’s early. Sleep.”_

_Jun nods. “I would, if you weren’t so damn heavy.”_

_Kame pinches him weakly. “Are we doing anything today?”_

_“It’s Wednesday. We shouldn’t.”_

_“It’s Sunday, Jun.”_

_“I like Wednesdays better. Wasting a Wednesday is even better than wasting a Sunday.”_

_“You want to spend the whole day lazing around in bed?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“That’s your best plan in ages.”_

_“Every plan I make is the best plan.”_


End file.
